Vive le vent d'hiver
by Nutellah
Summary: Neville (qui pouvait sans problème recevoir l'award du meilleur parrain du monde) avait instauré une tradition : pendant les vacances de Noël, chaque année, il allait visiter Pré-au-Lard avec Hugo et Lily. Et ça, c'était carrément génial.


**Vive le vent d'hiver**

« Six ans et toutes tes dents ? » lui avait un jour dit son parrain Neville. Lily avait réfléchi avant de dire que oui, elle pensait bien. Mais intérieurement, en passant sa langue sur ses dents (et en s'attardant sur celles qui bougeaient), elle s'était demandé ce que c'était, ça, pour une question. Déjà son parrain voyait bien qu'une dent manquait à l'avant. Ensuite, pourquoi est-ce que ça l'intéressait ?

A neuf ans, elle y pensait toujours. Mais si elle avait depuis compris qu'il s'agissait d'une simple expression et que son parrain s'en fichait, de savoir combien de dents elle avait, c'était à présent sa réponse affirmative qui lui trottait dans la tête. Pourquoi répondre oui alors qu'on apercevait parfaitement le trou de sa dent manquante lorsqu'elle souriait ou parlait ? Elle se demandait ce qui s'était passé dans son esprit ce jour-là, et pourquoi elle n'avait pas dit la vérité alors que ça ne changeait rien.

Voilà, ça, c'était en gros les premières pensées qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Neville. Et elle s'en serait bien tapé la tête contre le mur.

Parce que, franchement, on s'en fichait.

.

Lily ouvrit donc la porte ce matin-là sur un Neville tout sourire, emmitouflé dans un grand manteau bleu foncé et une écharpe grise. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés par le vent et ses joues rouges trahissaient le froid de l'extérieur – vent et froid qui s'engouffraient maintenant dans la maison bien chauffée, alors Neville entra vite et ferma la porte. Les pensées à propos des dents vinrent et s'en allèrent.

-Joyeux Noël, Lily-jolie !

Lily détestait ce surnom, mais comme personne d'autre ne l'appelait comme ça et qu'en général il le faisait plutôt rarement elle ne s'en était jamais plainte. Et puis il faut dire aussi que, surnom moche ou pas, elle était la seule de la famille à qui il en donnait un (même Hugo n'avait pas droit à un Hugo-joli) alors elle se sentait privilégiée et ça lui faisait secrètement bien plaisir.

Son père arriva derrière elle et salua Neville. En parlant il passa une main automatique dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place, mais elle se dégagea. Elle était tout de même un peu grande pour ça, surtout devant d'autres gens.

Se sentant un peu petite entre ces deux grands adultes, elle s'éclipsa vers le salon où James lisait un livre. Au passage elle jeta un coup de pied dans le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis et s'exclama « Mon parrain est là tu ferais bien d'aller lui dire bonjour, gros nul », avant de partir en direction de la cuisine en regrettant un peu son geste et ses paroles. Son frère était revenu depuis quatre jours seulement et il lui avait beaucoup manqué, même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer... mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il la déteste ou bien qu'il croie qu'elle le détestait alors qu'elle faisait juste semblant. En fait c'était une situation délicate.

Dans la cuisine l'attendait son sac à dos qu'elle avait rempli et vidé toute la soirée de la veille, et encore un peu le matin avant que Neville ne sonne à la porte. Bouteille d'eau, de jus d'orange, tartines, biscuits au chocolat, livre, magazines, pull, bonnet, jeu de cartes, deux paires de gants, pommes, k-way, photos, parapluie, pantalon, lunettes de soleil et de vue, nombreux paquets de mouchoir, porte-monnaie, même une lampe de poche, un réveil et Franky le crocodile étaient passés par là avant que Harry ne vienne rectifier la situation. Après moulte discussions, la version finale du pack Pré-au-Lard-à-Noël-avec-Parrain se composait de la paire de gants verts, des tartines, d'une pomme, des biscuits au chocolat, de la bouteille d'eau, des mouchoirs et du porte-monnaie. Lily fut forcée de mettre directement sur elle le pull, le bonnet brun et les lunettes de vue. Elle les enfila donc tous les trois (avec une grimace pour les lunettes qu'elle commençait seulement à porter et qui la gênaient, et puis qu'elle trouvait moches), mit son manteau et son sac sur son dos, referma le livre de James en passant devant lui et retourna dans le hall (sans entendre le « crétine » sifflé vers elle).

-Tu es prête, Lily ? demanda Neville avec les poings sur les hanches, tel un grand explorateur au départ d'un tour du monde.

-Oui !

Harry enroula son écharpe autour de son cou et ferma le bouton du haut de son manteau, qu'elle rouvrirait dès ses premiers pas hors de la maison.

-Amuse-toi bien avec Hugo et ton parrain, et à ce soir !

-A ce soir papa.

Elle l'embrassa et ils sortirent.

.

Hugo aussi était le filleul de Neville et Lily en était tantôt contente, tantôt jalouse. Plus souvent jalouse à vrai dire, comme par exemple lors des Pré-au-Lard-à-Noël-avec-Parrain qu'ils faisaient chaque année pendant les vacances, et toujours à eux trois. Neville passait en chercher un, et puis tous les deux allaient chercher le troisième, et alors ils passaient toute la journée dans le village à regarder les décorations de Noël, choisir des friandises chez Honeydukes, se battre sous la neige (lorsqu'il y en avait, ce qui n'était pas le cas ce jour-là), se réchauffer au Trois Balais (où tout le monde les connaissait, bien qu'ils n'y aillent qu'une fois par an), admirer la Cabane Hurlante et les chouettes au bureau de poste et s'amuser chez Zonko. Ils allèrent même une fois dans une espèce de bar plus sombre saluer un vieux monsieur qui donna à Lily et Hugo des frissons dans le dos. Elle demanda pour sortir et ils n'y retournèrent plus.

Bref, cette journée était à Lily aussi précieuse que le jour de Noël lui-même, son anniversaire, et les premier et dernier jour d'école. Le partager avec son cousin Hugo était parfois chouette, parce qu'ils avaient le même âge et donc les mêmes centres d'intérêt au niveau des choses à faire dans le village (et puis quand elle voulait absolument un truc il insistait avec elle et, sous deux fois plus de pression, Neville était obligé de céder), parfois dommage, parce qu'ils n'avaient quand même pas beaucoup d'affinité tous les deux et que parfois elle voulait juste son parrain pour elle toute seule. Il y eut une année où Lily revint en pleurant que son cousin avait tout gâché, une autre où elle s'amusa tellement avec lui qu'elle voulut le revoir pendant toute la semaine – mais ça lui passa rapidement.

.

-Alors, est-ce que tu as une envie particulière cette année ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Si on fait comme d'habitude ce sera chouette !

-Va pour comme d'habitude. On verra ce que veut Hugo mais je crois que ce sera pareil.

Ils marchaient vers la maison de Rose et Hugo, qui n'était pas très loin. Elle lui prit la main, gant vert dans moufle brune, en se disant que bientôt elle ne pourrait plus le faire parce qu'elle grandirait vraiment trop, et la serra avec un tout petit pincement au cœur. Une vague d'affection l'envahit. Elle eut soudain la furieuse envie de marcher avec la tête contre son bras, mais elle ne le fit pas. Ça, elle n'osait plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as reçu pour Noël, parrain ?

-Ah ! devine ce qu'Hannah m'a offert cette année.

-Quoi ?

-Devine !

-Une plante ?

-Non, non, j'en ai déjà bien assez comme ça.

-Une écharpe ?

-Non plus.

-Heu… je ne sais pas… c'est quel genre ?

-C'est vivant.

-Ce n'est pas une plante ?

-Pas du tout. Vraiment, vraiment pas.

-Un animal.

-Hannah m'a offert un chat. Un _chat_, répéta-t-il en regardant Lily avec des yeux éberlués et en appuyant bien sur le mot.

Lily fit la grimace. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment les chats.

-Il est mignon pour l'instant, un petit truc tout gris, c'est encore un chaton et elle ne m'a même pas laissé choisir le nom, c'était Ringo direct.

-Ringo…

-Comme tu dis. J'ai essayé de protester, mais vas-y pour protester avec elle. Elle m'a dit que c'était pour Poudlard, comme si j'avais besoin de compagnie, je suis déjà entouré d'élèves et de professeurs en permanence, quand ce ne sont pas les fantômes qui me rendent visite ou les plantes qui se mettent subitement à parler. Un chat est définitivement la dernière chose dont j'ai envie. C'est déjà un petit monstre, il griffe les fauteuils et puis essaie de nous amadouer avec ses grands yeux et ses grandes moustaches et ses papattes et son petit bidou de chaton et ça marche vraiment bien, mais une fois adulte il deviendra une terreur, une sale petite bête peste et revancharde, je vais oublier de la nourrir un jour et elle m'en voudra tout le restant de sa vie en échafaudant des plans infâmes. C'est traître ces machins.

Lily acquiesça en se remémorant un des seuls souvenirs qu'elle avait du chat de Ron et Hermione, un gros matou orange qui s'était couché en travers des escaliers et avait été hurler à la mort près des adultes lorsqu'elle lui avait marché dessus sans faire exprès, manquant de se rompre le cou. Résultat, elle s'était fait enguirlander par sa mère qui avait cru qu'elle s'était amusée à lui tirer la queue.

-Et tu es obligé de le prendre à Poudlard ?

-Je pourrais peut-être l'oublier de temps en temps à la maison.

-Bonne idée.

-Mais tu sais quoi ? Je me connais. Je sais très bien – et je crois qu'Hannah le sait aussi, voilà le problème – qu'il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que je m'y attache vraiment. Malgré moi.

-Tu pourrais t'en débarrasser directement, comme ça pas le temps de t'y attacher. Un accident est si vite arrivé…

Il s'arrêta, et la regarda comme si elle venait de se transformer en ver de terre.

-Lily, parfois tu me fais plus peur encore que Ringo le chat.

.

La maison de Rose et Hugo se trouvait un peu en-dehors du centre de la ville, comme celle de Lily mais plus encore. Elle était à trente minutes de marche et Lily n'avait jamais fait cette distance à pieds qu'avec Neville, à peu près un an sur deux (l'autre année c'était Hugo qui se la coltinait). En d'autres circonstances elle aurait été plus réticente à le faire, mais là c'était un peu spécial, un jour qui respirait une ambiance particulière et, qu'il pleuve, neige, vente ou fasse grand soleil, elle était toujours d'accord pour le faire.

La maison se trouvait dans une toute petite rue en cul de sac dans laquelle aucune voiture ne passait jamais, ce que Lily trouvait fort déprimant (un de ses plus grands plaisirs était de se mettre à la fenêtre de sa chambre pour observer les passants et les voisins). Elle était moyenne, pas très vieille, elle avait un petit jardin, de nombreux arbres de toutes sortes, une allée qui serpentait dans un parterre de plantes pas super bien entretenu et des grandes fenêtres avec des superbes châssis blancs. C'était une maison claire, quatre façades, avec du lierre qui grimpait au mur et un banc à la peinture écaillée à côté de la porte d'entrée. En été il régnait dans le quartier une odeur d'herbe coupée et de barbecue, ce qu'il n'y avait pas chez Lily. Elle aimait bien cette odeur, et elle aimait l'allée et le parterre un peu sauvage. Elle aimait les grandes fenêtres qui faisaient très classe et tous les arbres dans lesquels elle avait grimpé des dizaines de fois avec ses frères, Rose et Hugo.

Ils sonnèrent à la porte et c'est Hermione qui ouvrit. Elle salua Neville en le prenant dans ses bras – Lily pensait qu'ils avaient dû être très amis dans le temps, peut-être autant que son père et sa mère ne l'étaient avec lui. La vue de Neville suscitait toujours chez Hermione (et chez Ron) une sorte de joie immense, comme s'ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis des mois. Ce qui était peut-être le cas, songea-t-elle soudain. Après-tout, Neville ne rentrait de Poudlard que les week-ends et il avait toujours plein de trucs à faire, ce qui faisait que même elle, sa propre filleule, ne le voyait pas souvent du tout. En tout cas, cet enthousiasme qui tournait autour du nom Londubat avait fait son chemin pour ancrer dans sa petite tête d'enfant que, oui, son parrain était un superhéros. Cette pensée avait rendu Lily complètement folle de lui, et impressionnée quand elle le voyait. Elle lui avait voué une véritable admiration et, même si l'idée du héros s'était peu à peu évanouie à mesure qu'elle grandissait, un petit bout d'elle restait toujours ancré dans un coin de son esprit.

Hermione les fit entrer, en disant d'une voix navrée que son fils n'était bien évidemment toujours pas prêt. Ça irrita Lily qui se demanda si ces sorties annuelles avaient vraiment de l'importance pour lui, et puis elle se souvint que c'était juste qu'il était toujours en retard partout, même aux réveillons de Noël pour ouvrir ses cadeaux. Rose et Ron arrivèrent pour les saluer et, comme les trois adultes discutaient de choses d'adultes, Lily partit avec Rose.

Hugo finit par être prêt, et ils purent enfin sortir – alors commença officiellement le sixième Pré-au-Lard-à-Noël-avec-Parrain.

.

Le village, pensa immédiatement Lily, était bien plus joli sous la neige. Ce jour-là, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il venait de commencer à pleuvoir. Et pas un petit crachin, non : une bonne grosse drache. Aucun des trois n'avait de parapluie (Lily ne manqua pas de maudire son père qui avait enlevé le sien de son sac en disant, sur base de son flair apparemment infaillible, qu'il ne pleuvrait absolument pas) alors ils se précipitèrent dans le magasin le plus proche. C'était Zonko, et le monde qu'il y avait là était tellement oppressant qu'ils en sortirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient entrés.

-De toute façon c'est chez George qu'on se fournit, pas vrai Lily ?

Elle ne répondit pas, ils se mirent à courir pour échapper aux gouttes (ce qui ne marchait pas, évidemment) et finirent essoufflés, riant, devant la porte des Trois Balais.

-Il est un peu tôt pour notre chocolat chaud mais on peut toujours s'asseoir et discuter et revenir ce soir, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Ils en pensaient qu'ils étaient tous les deux bien contents de pouvoir s'abriter. Ils prirent quand même un jus grenadine-kiwis pour Lily, un potiron-noisette pour Hugo et un menthe-citron pour Neville. C'étaient toutes des compositions qu'ils avaient inventées et voulaient tester (parfois un peu au péril de leur vie), sauf celui d'Hugo qu'il prenait à chaque fois depuis qu'il avait découvert à quel point son jus improvisé était bon. En discutant un peu avec Madame Rosmerta, la serveuse, ils apprirent que ce jus était d'ailleurs devenu un classique et figurait désormais sur le menu dans les spécialités de l'établissement (avec une touche de whisky-pur-feu pour le rehausser un peu). Neville s'offusqua en disant que c'était copyright Hugo Weasley et elle promit de désormais appeler la boisson le « Grand Hugo ». Hugo, qui n'était en fait pas très grand, rougit de plaisir et promit de goûter la version pour adultes dès qu'il aurait l'âge.

-Je crois que c'est quelque chose à dire à ton père, en tout cas, commenta Neville. A mon avis, avoir une boisson de ton invention et à ton nom sur la carte des Trois Balais est un exploit bien plus important que sa carte de Chocogrenouille.

Hugo, à la fois fier de son coup et scandalisé parce que la carte Chocogrenouille était une des raisons pour lesquelles il admirait son père au plus haut point, lança à Neville un regard partagé et finit par dire :

-Oui enfin on va dire que c'est plus ou moins équivalent.

.

La pluie se calma enfin et ils sortirent dans la rue. Ils allèrent voir la Cabane Hurlante, une des maisons les plus hantées d'Angleterre et, alors qu'ils étaient assis sur leur vieux banc habituel, Neville leur raconta encore une fois l'histoire de l'immense bâtisse délabrée :

-On raconte qu'un prince y vivait autrefois, un prince beau comme le jour. Il était tout petit, à peine un enfant, quatre ans – enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit, mais il était déjà superbe et on en entendait parler dans toute la région. Ce prince avait des pouvoirs extraordinaires, bien plus de pouvoirs à vrai dire que n'importe quel autre petit sorcier de son âge, et il était promis à un très bel avenir.

-Il n'était pas dangereux ? Papa dit que les sorciers les plus puissants deviennent parfois de mauvaises personnes.

Lily posait la question à chaque fois, mais elle voulait s'assurer que la réponse ne changeait pas. L'histoire évoluait avec eux, plus ils grandissaient et plus les détails les plus sombres émergeaient. Elle craignait l'année où Neville leur avouerait que le beau petit prince était en fait un futur mage noir.

-Les sorciers les plus puissants doivent faire un choix, parfois inconscient : que faire avec toute leur magie ? Ils doivent bien en faire quelque chose, sinon elle prend trop de place dans le corps et on finit par en souffrir. Il y a des grands sorciers qui tournent mal directement, d'autres qui tournent bien, certains hésitent mais finissent, parfois tard dans leur vie, par prendre un chemin ou un autre. Est-ce que tu veux mourir en gentil, ou en méchant ?

La question ne leur était pas vraiment destinée, mais Lily et Hugo répondirent rapidement qu'ils voulaient mourir en gentil.

-Comment est-ce que quelqu'un peut vouloir mourir en méchant ?

-Certains ne font pas vraiment la différence, ou n'y pensent pas, ou s'en foutent, tant qu'ils ont ce qu'ils veulent. Ils ont une idée en tête – éradiquer tous les nés-moldus par exemple, ils sont persuadés que le monde des sorciers fonctionnera mieux sans eux…

-C'est stupide, le coupa Hugo.

-C'est une aberration. Mais ils ne s'en rendent pas compte, ils sont certains que c'est eux qui ont raison et vas-y pour stopper un sorcier puissant qui est certain qu'il a raison.

Ils restèrent tous les trois silencieux un moment, et puis Neville reprit :

-Le prince vivait donc là, heureux, avec ses parents, jusqu'au jour où son père se brouilla avec un villageois qui se trouva être lui aussi très puissant… mais tu vois Lily, celui-là avait depuis longtemps choisi un chemin négatif, un très mauvais chemin. Il aimait faire du mal aux autres, et surtout aux enfants, et lorsqu'il se disputa avec le père du petit prince il vit là l'occasion idéale. Il transforma l'enfant en un monstre affreux. A mon avis, ce n'était qu'un prétexte, cette brouille. Le sorcier l'avait déjà repéré, il avait déjà repéré sa puissance et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était en faire un monstre comme lui pour l'avoir comme allié du côté du mal, d'abord parce qu'avoir un sorcier puissant avec soi est utile pour régner sur le monde, ensuite parce qu'avoir un sorcier puissant _contre_ soi est une des pires choses qui puisse arriver à quelqu'un.

-Alors le prince a rejoint le méchant ?

-Non. Heureusement, le prince avait des parents qui l'aimaient et qui ont tout fait pour que, malgré sa condition, il puisse continuer à vivre son enfance un maximum comme les autres. Ça l'a empêché de se tourner du côté du mal. Le petit prince grandit, il alla à l'école. Malgré ça, il devenait quand même de plus en plus morose, sa condition l'épuisait, le cacher aux autres l'épuisait, et puis évidemment il avait fait grandir en lui toute une rage envers celui qui l'avait rendu différent, qui l'avait rendu fatigué, qui l'avait fait se détester lui-même.

Lily se mordait les doigts à travers ses gants, les yeux grands ouverts. Neville n'avait jamais raconté l'histoire comme ça, et ce qu'elle entendait la retournait. Elle était du genre à vivre une histoire au plus profond d'elle-même et celle-ci, avec un enfant qui se déteste parce qu'un homme s'est disputé avec son père, lui donnait envie de crier et de pleurer.

-Mais la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver arriva : le petit prince, devenu adolescent, rencontra trois personnes formidables, trois princes comme lui qui devinrent ses amis, ses meilleurs amis, et qui petit à petit changèrent la part monstrueuse en lui pour la rendre fantastique. Ils l'aidaient à accepter sa différence en devenant un peu différents eux-mêmes. Ils l'aidèrent à transformer sa rage en éclats de rire, sa fatigue en beaux souvenirs. Bref, ils prirent le relais de ses parents qui ne pouvaient plus grand-chose pour lui, maintenant qu'il n'était plus beaucoup à la maison : ils l'aidèrent à revivre, ils l'aidèrent à être un adolescent comme les autres, ils l'aidèrent à être heureux et ils l'aidèrent à choisir une voie pour sa magie, et une belle voie.

.

Ils insistèrent, comme chaque année, pour aller voir Poudard mais, comme chaque année, Neville ne céda pas. Il refusait, parce qu'il disait que le voir pour son premier septembre était plus magique que tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer et qu'il ne voulait pas leur enlever ça. Alors, comme chaque année, Hugo et Lily boudèrent, Neville soupira devant tant d'obstination et ils allèrent manger leur pique-nique sur un banc de la place.

.

Lorsqu'elle était venue à Pré-au-Lard pour la toute première fois, à quatre ans, Lily était tombée amoureuse de la volière de la poste. Des centaines de hiboux et de chouettes, de toutes formes et de toutes tailles, un boucan et une animation indescriptibles, une odeur forte et des plumes partout – quand ce n'était pas des fientes. Alors que Hugo ne pouvait pas y rester plus de trois minutes, elle aurait adoré s'asseoir et observer les oiseaux des heures durant, leur trouver un nom et une histoire à chacun, imaginer les trajets qu'ils avaient déjà faits (certains devaient être allés jusqu'au Japon, en Australie ou à Rio) et l'importance des lettres qu'ils avaient transportées (des faire-parts de naissance et de décès, des mots d'amour et de rupture, des écrits codés qui avaient peut-être changé le monde).

Certains devaient être de la même famille, mais lesquels ? Peut-être le noir, là-bas, et la banche, ici, était-ils les parents de la petite chouette panda ? Panda, c'était joli d'ailleurs comme nom, ça lui allait bien, elle devait s'appeler comme ça. Elle n'était pas grande, elle n'avait pas dû transporter beaucoup de colis, ni faire de longues distances. Ou peut-être que si, justement ? Elle était légère, voler par-dessus les océans ça devait être son truc, à Panda. Quel âge avait-elle ? Pas plus d'un an, probablement. Est-ce que les petits accompagnaient leurs parents pour apprendre le métier ? Est-ce que Panda accompagnait sa mère, toute blanche, jusqu'aux confins de la Sibérie ?

Elle se questionnait toujours sur la vie de la petite chouette lorsque Hugo demanda pour sortir, il étouffait. Neville l'accompagna en demandant à Lily de ne pas rester trop longtemps. Mais Lily était de plus en plus intriguée par Panda. Elle l'observa encore quelques instants, d'une fascination immense, avant de se diriger vers le comptoir.

-Est-ce qu'il y a moyen d'adopter une de vos chouettes ?

La sorcière de la poste éclata de rire, ce qui vexa Lily.

-Non, ma chérie, non, c'est une poste, pas une animalerie. Chaque oiseau nous est précieux, on a besoin de chacun d'eux. Mais s'il y en a une que tu préfères, tu peux toujours demander à ce qu'on envoie ta lettre avec elle, on verra ce qu'on peut faire.

-Alors je veux envoyer ma lettre avec la petite noire et blanche, là-bas. Celle qui vient de changer de perchoir. Panda.

-Panda ? Ce n'est pas un nom pour une chouette, ça…

Lily se renfrogna.

-Bon, très bien, mais ça va te coûter six noises. Tu as ta lettre ici ?

-Non, je dois encore l'écrire. Vous auriez du papier et une plume ?

La dame lui donna un morceau de parchemin, une plume qui avait connu des jours meilleurs et un petit pot d'encre presque vide.

_Papa et Maman, voici Panda, je peux l'adopter ? Si oui, et j'espère que ce sera oui parce que c'est vraiment la meilleure chouette du monde, alors vous n'avez qu'à la garder, la sorcière de la poste a dit que c'était ok._

Pas très fière de son petit mensonge, mais se disant que c'était ça ou rien, elle rapporta la plume, l'encre et le parchemin plié, paya et regarda la chouette s'envoler avec en lui disant intérieurement à tout à l'heure.

.

Le froid eut raison d'eux, même enveloppés dans leurs pulls, écharpes et bonnets. Le vent s'était remis à souffler et s'insinuait jusque dans leurs chaussettes, leur caressait le dos de ses doigts glacés et se posait sur le bout de leur nez sans intention de s'en aller. Ils furent contraints d'aller se réchauffer chez Honeydukes, pour leur plus grand malheur évidemment. Ils admirèrent les nouvelles friandises, celles qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vues, et aussi les anciennes qui les émerveillaient toujours autant. Ils se mirent à faire leurs courses imaginaires, choisissant sucettes par-ci, chewing-gums par-là, remplissant des paniers qu'ils n'avaient pas de tout ce qu'ils pourraient s'offrir s'ils étaient adultes et pouvaient gérer leur argent comme ils le voulaient. Lily acheta tout de même un petit paquet de dragées surprises avec les noises qu'il lui restait et s'empressa de les manger en les partageant avec Neville et Hugo. Ils tombèrent sur des goûts délicieux et d'autres infâmes et rirent beaucoup.

.

L'après-midi avançait rapidement et, bientôt, ce fut le moment tant attendu du chocolat chaud aux Trois Balais. Il y avait déjà beaucoup plus de monde que le matin et ils durent se frayer un chemin vers le bar. Il n'y avait plus de table libre.

-Salut Rosmerta !

-Alors cette journée au village, c'est chouette ?

Hugo et Lily acquiescèrent de bon cœur. Ils ne voyaient Rosmerta qu'une fois par an, mais elle était familière avec eux comme s'ils venaient beaucoup plus souvent, ou qu'ils étaient de sa famille. Lily se disait que c'était peut-être parce que Neville venait parfois aux Trois-Balais après les cours. Elle le lui avait demandé, une fois, mais il avait répondu que, des auberges, il en avait sa dose avec celle que tenait Hannah. Une explication à la familiarité de Rosmerta pouvait aussi être qu'elle connaissait leurs parents qui avaient fait leur scolarité là et devaient être venus lors de sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Ou tout simplement, que Rosmerta était familière avec tout le monde parce que c'était comme ça qu'elle fonctionnait.

-Trois chocolats chauds, comme d'habitude ?

-Comme d'habitude !

Et, évidemment, elle se souvenait de tout.

.

-Alors, racontez-moi : qu'est-ce que vous avez reçu, pour Noël ?

Hugo ne laissa même pas à Lily le temps de penser à sa réponse. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et s'exclama :

-Un piano !

-Un piano ? Un vrai piano ?

-Oui, un vrai beau piano avec des pédales et tout.

-Un piano à queue ?

-Heu, non, quand même pas. Un bête piano. Bête mais beau et avec des pédales, un couvercle et un truc pour tenir les partitions.

-Ouaw, quel beau cadeau !

-Oh oui.

-Alors tu as reçu tout un piano juste pour toi juste pour Noël ? demanda un peu amèrement Lily, qui n'avait eu de ses parents « que » un recueil de contes moldus, un album pour mettre ses photos et une paire de baskets (d'accord, c'étaient ses baskets de rêve qu'elle avait insisté pour avoir, mais quand même ce n'était pas le même gabarit qu'un piano).

-Non, c'était pour tout le monde. Pour maman, pour papa, pour Rose qui a piqué une crise, et pour moi qui ai piqué une crise aussi mais une crise de joiiie !

Hugo était musicien et plus il avait d'instruments à sa disposition, plus il était heureux.

-Rose n'était pas contente ? demanda Neville.

-Non, elle elle s'en fout complètement d'avoir un piano ou pas. Heureusement ils avaient prévu le coup et elle a reçu un petit complément, un grand manteau magique qui s'adapte à la température et aux vêtements qu'on porte en-dessous. Donc, heu, je crois qu'elle n'a rien à dire.

Neville rit devant son air blasé et prit une gorgée de son chocolat chaud. Elle lui brûla la langue et il poussa un petit cri qui fit rire ses filleuls encore plus.

-Tu as déjà joué dessus ? demanda-t-il une fois la douleur passée.

-Oui, dès que je peux. Maman est beaucoup dessus aussi, mais hier on a essayé de faire un truc à deux et ça ne donnait pas trop mal. J'ai demandé pour pouvoir prendre des cours, ils m'ont dit d'attendre septembre prochain pour voir si ça me plaisait vraiment. Le problème, c'est que dans deux ans je rentre à Poudlard, et ça les parents ne semblent pas vraiment capter. Je ne peux pas prendre un an de cours de piano et puis m'arrêter sept ans et reprendre après. Il faudrait commencer dès maintenant, chaque seconde compte !

-Tu peux déjà commencer à apprendre par toi-même. Les livres de leçons, ça s'achète, et je suis certain que tu feras des étincelles.

Hugo considéra cette option, longuement, les yeux sur sa crème chantilly.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, écoutant la bonne ambiance qui régnait dans la grande pièce. Un rire haut perché, le raclement d'une chaise qu'on repousse, des tintements de bièraubeurre lorsqu'un groupe de touristes espagnols trinqua. Lily appelait ça une conclusion parfaite pour une journée parfaite. Elle observa un instant son parrain Neville qui lisait le panneau des suggestions les sourcils froncés. Pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait troqué contre un autre. Ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, mais cette journée en valait mille autres. Cette tradition des vacances de Noël, cette tradition enneigée ou venteuse, avec ses boutiques, ses lumières, l'histoire du petit garçon à la Cabane Hurlante, les hiboux de la poste et le chocolat chaud à la fin, cette tradition lui était tellement précieuse qu'elle espéra de tout son cœur pouvoir la perpétuer jusqu'à ses trente ans au moins.

.

La chouette n'était pas vieille. A peine quelques mois, trente fois moins de battements d'aile que ses congénères pour une vingtaine de missions postales seulement, toutes à l'intérieur de la Grande-Bretagne.

Elle avait mis son temps à accomplir cette livraison-ci, et revint à Pré-au-Lard au moment où les portes des magasins commençaient à se fermer. L'air glacial lui faisait du bien, elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'une bourrasque la fit légèrement dévier de sa trajectoire. Elle adorait ça, le vent violent qui la bousculait, qui lui dictait une direction qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre, qu'elle ne prendrait pas parce qu'elle avait une directive à suivre, une lettre à délivrer ou la volière à rejoindre.

Rabattant brusquement ses ailes contre son corps, elle s'engouffra dans l'interstice du mur où l'attendaient toutes les autres. Dehors, une petite fille emmitouflée dans un gros manteau bleu, le nez levé, la regarda disparaître de ses yeux brillants avant de partir en courant rejoindre sa famille à elle.


End file.
